A Weekend With Friends
by BloodLustVampiress
Summary: This is a DELENA (DamonXElena) Story! It's set in the summer while Stefan was away, and Bonnie is alive. This isn't following any of the storyline for the show, this is just for fun. Hope you all Enjoy it. THere will be smut, cursing, and suggestive action and reading so please follow the Ratings!
1. Chapter 1

_**Damon's POV:**_

Ever since I met Elena, I knew she had to be mine. She fell for Stefan first, but now, things are different. Stefan has left Mystic falls, and I don't know if he will return or not. Elena and I have spent a great deal of time together, and it was now half way through summer. Today Elena and I would be packing up and going to the lake for a long weekend, joining Matt, Rebekah, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, and Tyler. Caroline is not happy that Elena and I are together, but then again, Caroline never did like me. I smirk as Elena grabs my hands from the passengers seat of my black 69 Mustang convertible, her hair blowing in the wind as she smiled at me. I grip her hand and smile, pulling up to the large cabin where almost everyone was already at. We had made a pit stop to stock up on bagged blood, so we were the last to arrive, or so we thought. I Park the car and after a quick yet passionate kiss, Elena gets out of the car and runs over to her friends.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Elena says, smiling and hugging Bonnie, Jeremy, and Matt. Elena looks around. "Where's Caroline and Tyler?"

Bonnie laughs. "You know how Car is when it comes to going anywhere, she has to pack everything she owns." Bonnie tells Elena, hugging her back.

I grab Elena and I's bags from the back seat of the car then go to the cabin and unlock the door. "You all go ahead and choose rooms, there are eight different rooms, so one room between each couple." I tell everyone, smiling and pushing the door open. Matt, Jeremy, and I all grab bags and head inside the cabin while the girls waited for Caroline and Tyler to arrive.

_**Elena's POV:**_

I was so excited to be spending a long weekend with my friends and Damon, even if Rebekah and I didn't get along the greatest. I smile and look aro9und, the sun warm on my face. Bonnie pulls me to the side.

"So, are you and Damon, you know, a couple?" Bonnie asks me. I smile and nod.

"Yes. I know Car doesn't like it, but I'm happy. Damon pushes me to do things I'm afraid of, and he's not the same guy he was when we first all met him." I tell Bonnie. Bonnie smiles.

"I can tell. You've changed him, Elena, and I'm proud of you for doing so. I just hope this weekend goes grea-"

"BONNIE! ELENA!" Caroline calls, causing bonnie and I to look around and grin. Caroline was hanging out the window of Tyler's car, and when Tyler stopped, she was out quick as a flash and hugging us both. I hug her back.

"You finally made it." Bonnie comments, hugging Caroline. It was nice to have Bonnie back with us, even if she was now the anchor to the other side.

"Yep! Sorry it took so long, I couldn't decide what to bring." Caroline says with a laugh. Bonnie and I laugh with her.

"Tyler, The rest of the guys are in the house picking rooms. There are eight rooms and Damon said one room between each couple. Go ahead and find your room." I tell Tyler, smiling as he struggles to carry all of Caroline's bags up to the cabin. Jeremy and Matt meet him at the door and help carry the bags inside. I grin.

"Once everyone is all unpacked and ready, we're going to the lake for a swim. Jeremy and Matt have a bonfire planed for this evening." I tell them both, looking over at Damon and waving. Damon gives me his usual bad boy smile and ducks back into the house. This was going to be a great weekend!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Elena's POV:**_

Once everyone had finally unfinished packing and changing, Caroline being the last one finally out of the house, the eight of us grabbed all out things and walked the short distance to the lake. Caroline, Bonnie, Rebekah and I all sat on our beach towels, laughing and watching as the guys pushed each other around and under the water. I caught Bonnie staring at Jeremy, and could see the love in her eyes. I was happy for her, and for Jeremy. Both of them deserved this happiness, and I was glad they decided to come with us. Caroline was watching Tyler, and Rebekah was shouting, her and Caroline encouraging the guys roughhousing in the water. Smiling, I catch Damon's glimmering blue eyes and get up, running and diving into the lake. When I come up from the water, Damon grabs me and picks me up in his arms.

"I thought I was going to have to come out and drag you in here. It's like ninety degrees out there." Damon tells me, smiling before throwing me backwards into the water. I come up laughing, splashing him.

"That wasn't nice!" I grin, pushing my hair from my eyes. "I was coming in anyways. Caroline and Rebekah's screaming was driving me nuts."  
Caroline comes up behind me and dunks me under the water. "Hey! To be fair she started it first." Caroline says, laughing when Tyler picks her up on his shoulders. Matt has Rebekah on his shoulders and the four of them begin to play chicken, and I smile. I was so nice to see everyone having a great time together, and no one was fighting, which was the best part. I look around for Jeremy, but seeing Bonnie's towel empty, I knew they had gone off to talk in private. Damon wraps his arms around me, laying his head on my shoulders.

"Should we make it a three way fight?" Damon asks, looking deviously at Caroline, Tyler, Matt, and Rebekah. I smile and nod, squealing as Damon lifts me onto his shoulders.

_**Damon's POV:**_

With Elena on my shoulders, the two of us make our way over to where Caroline, Tyler, Matt and Rebekah were at, and join in the game. The first team down was Matt and Rebekah, and the Original vampire couldn't hide her smile even when she fell from Matt's shoulders. Caroline and Elena were laughing and trying to push each, other but it wasn't going anywhere, so at Tyler's go ahead, we both flipped them off our shoulders and back into the water. They came up laughing, and I couldn't help but grin. It was so nice to see Elena smiling again, and I know she was worried about Stefan, but after I called him the night before we left, and he assured her he was okay, she seemed to be better. I knew she loved Stefan still, but he told her he didn't love her, which I knew hurt. I had told him the same thing shortly after he forced me to become a vampire. Elena still cared enough to make sure Stefan was okay, and for that, I was happy. I was happy in general, which is something I haven't been in a long while.

"Damon, where did we put the cooler with our drinks in?" Matt called from on the bank, looking around for the big cooler.

"Under the tree to your right. It's in the shade to keep things at least somewhat cold!" I yell back, watching as Elena and Caroline start talking.

Caroline wasn't happy that Elena and I were together, but I secretly suspected that she was in love with Stefan, and that's why she was trying to push Elena into going back to Stefan. So far it hasn't worked, and Elena told me it wasn't ever going to work. I climb out of the lake and grab the drink Matt had gotten out for me, downing half of the can of soda before letting out a very loud burp. I could hear Elena laughing, and whether it was from me burping or Caroline an d her talking, I didn't know but it made me smile. Elena was happy, and for me, that was all that mattered at the moment.


End file.
